A Usual Night with Peggy and Mr Jarvis
by BeingFearless
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, voici un One-Shot sur une mission confiée à l'Agent Carter qui emmène Mr. Jarvis avec elle. / OS Assez centré sur comment Mr. Jarvis vit cette mission.


Bonjour bonsoir !

Voici une petite histoire qui retrace un moment de la vie de Peggy et de Mr. Jarvis, complètement hors du contexte de la série Agent Carter ou des films Marvel (d'ailleurs, si la série n'est pas repêchée, je suis à la recherche d'un stock inépuisable de mouchoirs...).

 _Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Neuf heures du soir.** D'un pas assuré, l'Agent Peggy Carter traversait le jardin de la maison des Jarvis. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe serrée et droite rouge foncé, d'un chemisier blanc et de son habituelle paire de talons.

De son côté, Edwin Jarvis, un tablier blanc autour de sa taille, venait de déposer le plat du soir - un poulet rôti accompagné de ses pommes de terre en salade - sur la table de la salle à manger, et sifflotait tout en tirant la chaise à Ana, sa femme, qui s'assit en souriant.

Le tintement de la sonnette se fit entendre. Un peu ennuyé et coupé dans son élan, Mr. Jarvis retira son tablier et marcha vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Peggy Carter, bien sûr. J'aurai dû m'en douter, débuta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je vous en prie, entrez donc, Ana et moi allions nous mettre à ta-...

\- Une mission nous attend, Mr Jarvis. J'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez.

\- Mais..

\- Maintenant, déclara la brune avec un sourire indiquant à Edwin qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Gêné, Mr. Jarvis lança un regard désemparé à sa femme qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait y aller. Ni une, ni deux, l'intéressé attrapa son manteau, jeta un dernier regard reconnaissant à son épouse et fila.

\- Ce ne sera qu'entre toi et moi, ce soir, lança Ana à l'animal cuit qui reposait sur le plat en argent.

 ** _(...)_**

\- Où allons nous, alors ?

\- 38 Liberty Street, fut la seule réponse de Peggy.

Le majordome d'Howard Stark démarra l'automobile et s'engagea sur la chaussée. Evidemment, il ne put s'empêcher d'interroger sa partenaire sur le caractère incontestablement urgent de la mission, question à laquelle Peggy garda le silence. Après quelques minutes de route, les deux amis se retrouvèrent en ville, devant ce qui semblait être un... restaurant chic. Edwin fronça les sourcils, curieux.

\- Est-ce que...

\- Attendez dans la voiture.

 _Bien sûr._ Il soupira. Enfin, il avait l'habitude. La plupart du temps, Peggy avait uniquement besoin de ses services de chauffeur personnel. Pourquoi ne prenait elle simplement pas un taxi ? Telle était la question. _C'est sûrement parce que je suis une personne formidable un conducteur brillant,_ se flatta-t-il lui même, et cette remarque le fit sourire seul dans la voiture. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était observé par une.. eh bien. Une femme au visage d'homme, du rouge à lèvres débordant sur son visage, un manteau de fourrure léopard et... _Oh._ Edwin préféra tourner la tête du côté de la route.

Quelques minutes avaient passé et Peggy était toujours à l'intérieur du _Bright Desire_. Décidément, elle n'avait aucune gêne. C'était ça qui faisait son charme, souvent... et Edwin appréciait et admirait beaucoup ce petit bout de femme. Il regarda sa montre encore une fois et c'est en levant les yeux qu'il aperçut Peggy, au bras de... _Jack Thompson_ ?! Apparemment, celui ci venait juste de raconter la meilleure blague de tous les temps, car Peggy explosait littéralement de rire. Edwin observait la scène, la bouche grande ouverte, trop choqué pour exprimer quelle autre émotion que ce soit. Non... Ils n'allaient quand même pas s'embrasser ?  
 _Oh, Seigneur._  
C'en était trop. Edwin s'en cacha presque les yeux.

Une minute plus tard, Peggy était de nouveau dans la voiture.

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il d'un air décontenancé.

\- Oh, Mr. Jarvis, commença-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

\- Encore, Daniel Sousa, j'aurai parfaitement compris, mais _Jack Thompson_ ! cria le majordome en insistant bien sur ce que l'identité de l'Agent Thompson lui évoquait. Enfin, Miss Carter ! Vous a-t-il soûlée ? Vous savez, il a probablement mis quelque chose dans votre verre pour vous soutirer quelques informations et si c'est le cas je jure que je lui referais le portrait !

Edwin enchaînait à toute vitesse.

\- Miss Carter, sauf votre respect je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris par la tête pour accepter ce qui était incontestablement un rendez vous galant avec Jack Thompson et j'insiste pour que vous me mettiez au courant des sorties que vous envisagez car je. ne. veux. plus servir d'un chauffeur si c'est pour que je me fasse un sang d'encre en vous sachant accompagnée de la sorte !

C'était un Mr. Jarvis tellement stressé qui avait parlé tellement vite qu'il en avait oublié de reprendre sa respiration, il inspira donc fortement.

\- Avez-vous fini, Mr. Jarvis ? demanda Peggy, imperturbable.

\- Eh bien, non, mais si vous avez quelque chose à dire, je serai ravi d'en être informé, euhm, Miss Carter.

En guise de réponse - Peggy avait apparemment décidé d'économiser ses mots, ce soir là - l'Agent ouvrit discrètement son sac à main pour y laisser apparaître un revolver. Edwin observait, pour l'instant habitué à ce genre de choses.

\- L'Agent Thompson m'a confié ceci. Maintenant, dirigeons nous vers Watchman Boulevard, s'il vous plaît, la _deuxième_ partie de la mission nous attend.

\- La... deuxième ? tout ceci n'était qu'une...

\- Mascarade ? Oui, répondit simplement Peggy, les yeux posés sur son partenaire, un sourire en coin.

\- Oh. Oh, oh. Oh. Oh ! _Oh !_

Soudainement, Edwin se mit à sourire lui aussi, retrouvant toute son énergie qu'il réservait pour les missions où il accompagnait l'Agent Carter.

\- C'est partiiii ! s'exclama-t-il.

 ** _(...)_**

S'il avait bien compris, tout ce que Peggy avait à faire, était de tirer sur tous les hommes qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin, afin d'aller récupérer un bracelet de l'époque Victorienne qui avait été volé à une des connaissances de Jack par la mafia Italienne de New York. En entendant ceci, Edwin avait failli en perdre la raison. Ne pouvait-il pas faire son boulot lui même, au lieu d'y envoyer Miss Carter ? Celle-ci lui avait pourtant expliqué que non, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient pensé à ce plan, à jouer le parfait petit couple au restaurant afin de ne pas se faire repérer. _Et puis, ne vous en faites pas,_ lui avait-elle dit, _je lui ai fait promettre de me servir mon café tous les jours._  
Par "promettre", elle entendait sûrement qu'ils en étaient venus aux poings et qu'elle avait été la plus coriace, évidemment.

Les deux marchaient au pas dans l'entrepôt où ils étaient précédemment entrés par effraction.

\- Bien. S'ils sont sept, on est mal, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mal ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai que six balles dans mon pistolet.

Edwin avala sa salive, en essayant de ne pas transpirer. Devant, Peggy souriait. Elle adorait embêter Mr. Jarvis sur ces petites choses. Ils ne seraient jamais mal, tant qu'elle disposait de ses jambes, de ses bras, de ses poings et de son cerveau. Ils ne seraient jamais dans une mauvaise situation tant que Mr. Jarvis avait toujours une idée de génie pour contribuer à la mission - ou une prise de judo incontestablement efficace.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit one shot vous aura plu!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
